


【铁&盾友情向】冤家路窄

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 是铁&盾友情向注意，有铁椒和盾13、冬寡提及
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark





	【铁&盾友情向】冤家路窄

这些年来，托尼·史塔克其实隐隐约约想过和史蒂夫·罗杰斯有关的事情，不过一般来说他都只是想：“啊，我以后应该是见不到他了。”

偶尔，在托尼比较闲的时候，他会接着往下想想：我真的再也见不到史蒂夫了吗？不，我只是没有努力去做这件事而已，毕竟我们并没有多么刻意地去切断彼此之间的联系，我们只是……我们只是不再见面了而已。

但托尼顶多也就想到这一步为止，剩下的那些都是朦朦胧胧的想法，他知道“如果我真的想找史蒂夫的话我有很多种方法”，不过他不会细想，不会具体地把这些想法在脑海中“说”出来。

他也想过他和史蒂夫会不会在街头偶遇。纽约很大，人口密度很高，他们居住的圈子很远，概率很小。

所以托尼是真的没想到他们会以这种方式再次见面。

佩珀去买东西，摩根在儿童乐园里玩，而托尼坐在儿童乐园外的等待区里，那个被他称为“配偶寄存处”的地方。他在那里接了个电话，而人接电话的时候会下意识地摆弄点什么东西或者四处乱看，托尼就是摆弄着车钥匙四处乱看，正好看见了一个很熟悉的侧影。

他应付了几句那个本来就无关紧要的电话，说“我待会儿再打给你”，然后往前绕了一点，试图由史蒂夫来发现他而不是他来主动和史蒂夫搭话。

托尼觉得自己已经绕到极限了，再往前一步就是史蒂夫的正前方了，可是史蒂夫还是一动不动，他又是清嗓子又是咳嗽，这么折腾一会儿之后他很确定史蒂夫是在假装看不见他，于是他干脆在旁边的空位上坐下了，拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀说：“好久不见。”

史蒂夫也说：“好久不见。”

“等孩子？”托尼问。

“是。”

“儿子还是女儿？”

“女儿。”

“多大了？”

“四岁。”

“你女儿叫什么？”

“Toni.”

托尼本来已经准备好下一个问题史蒂夫还是这样只用一个词回答就开始发火，然而这个答案让他失去了愤怒的空间，他下意识地往游乐区看了一眼，想看看史蒂夫的女儿到底长什么样子，同时有些受宠若惊地说：“谢谢。”

“不谢。”史蒂夫说，“其实这是第三个备选名字了。”

托尼总算找回了一点原来的感觉。

说起来很奇怪，刚和史蒂夫散伙的时候托尼真的觉得那是一种解脱，他收拾行李回家向老爹认错并乖乖继承家业的时候感到一种由衷的放松，他心想妈的，这一切终于结束了，我不用和史蒂夫再这么继续熬下去了，我们俩就不适合合伙创业，更不适合住在同一屋檐下，从室友到合作伙伴都做不成。

而我们又不怎么说我们是朋友。

史蒂夫和托尼似乎从不把对方归类为朋友，常见的事例是在街上遇到其中一方的熟人，对方指着另一个人问“你朋友？”的时候，他们都会下意识地否认：“不，这是……”

有时候他们也觉得这样怪怪的，但这好像又是理所当然的事情，史蒂夫的朋友是巴基、山姆他们，托尼的朋友是罗迪、哈皮他们，而史蒂夫和托尼当然不是彼此的朋友——至少他们自己都不会这样介绍对方。

后来他们开始合伙创业之后事情倒是简单了很多，他们统一介绍对方为“我的合伙人”。

不过托尼和史蒂夫从来也不是那种各怀鬼胎见面时笑嘻嘻一扭头恨不得找人暗杀对方的生意伙伴，事实上他们那时候可是把能拿出来的一切都混在一起作为赌注押在了桌上，托尼在破出租屋里组装服务器的时候史蒂夫就在旁边往捡来的木板上画广告牌，晚上他们也在这个破出租屋里睡觉，两人轮流睡沙发和地毯。

可是后来托尼就为他和史蒂夫散伙的时候得到的那种解脱感而感到困惑了。他想着或许是自己恨透了那段失败的经历和潮湿发霉的地毯，然后误以为逃离这些东西的喜悦是逃离史蒂夫的喜悦，而时过境迁之后回想，他又非常怀念最初的那段日子，他们在破出租屋里打架打到惊动警察的日子。

“我觉得挺奇怪的。”托尼吐了一口气，向后靠在等待区椅子的靠背上，“我们能共苦却不能同甘。”

他还想继续再说点什么。被此触动到了的史蒂夫也想说点什么，可是他们谁还没开口，就有个小女孩扒拉着游乐场的围栏朝托尼挥手：“爸爸，爸爸！我要把头发绑起来。”

托尼去帮她把头发绑起来，等他坐回来之后，史蒂夫问他：“你女儿叫什么？”

“摩根。”

“挺有个性的。”史蒂夫点点头，“很你。”

“很你”，或者说“很托尼”，这是史蒂夫常用的一个形容词，后来他为此也十分烦恼，有一次他陪小托妮买玩具的时候看见一个设计上非常有史塔克气质的玩具机器人，他站在那儿笑了起来，莎伦问他笑什么，他说那个机器人好托尼。

但莎伦并没有实际见过托尼，完全不能理解这个形容词的精妙之处，史蒂夫一瞬间很想和巴基或者山姆之类和托尼同样熟识的人分享一下此种精妙，然而他刚拿出手机就觉得这样挺古怪的，想想还是把手机放了回去。

托尼终于想起了他在给摩根绑头发之前准备说什么——是附近的黑社会来找茬收保护费的时候。

“我还记得你那时候刚熬了一夜，正在硬纸壳上睡觉，听到这话就跳起来说，妈的，你们要我的命得了。”

史蒂夫看了一眼，确认摩根和托妮都离他们很远。

他猛地一拍大腿：“妈的，当时真的气死我了。”

这下岁月的坐标一下子又回到了从前，史蒂夫和托尼开始大骂那个破烂小出租屋和他们在那里遇到的种种刁难，期间摩根和托妮轮流跑过来要喝水要绑头发要吃零食，而托尼和史蒂夫一边挨个满足他们的要求一边追忆往事，一直聊到再没有往事主动涌到嘴边来，他们再度陷入了有些尴尬的沉默，思考着接下来该聊点什么。

摩根跑过来扒拉在栏杆上朝托尼用力地挥手，刚才绑好的头发已经散得差不多了。

“爸爸！我要喝水！”

托尼从小背包里拿出摩根的水壶递给她，摩根仰着脖子咕噜噜地灌了几大口，丢下杯子转身就回到了海洋球里。

托尼坐下来，一边把水壶收回到小背包里一边说：“真好啊，我也想玩海洋球。”

小背包的拉链还没拉上，托妮也哒哒哒地跑过来了，同样是扒拉在栏杆上喊：“爸爸，我要喝水。”

史蒂夫给她喝完水之后长叹一声：“她最近喜欢幼儿园里的红发小帅哥。”

托尼立刻露出同病相怜的表情：“我女儿最近也沉迷红发小帅哥。”

史蒂夫挑起眉毛：“这么巧？”

托尼满脸忧愁地托着下巴：“她说要包养人家。”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿。

“这我女儿倒没有。”

更巧的是，完成了采购的佩珀和莎伦一左一右地出现在等待区来领人了，托尼起身从佩珀手中接过刚买来的炫酷滑板车，迎接从海洋球堆里跳出来的摩根。他想着，再次和史蒂夫·罗杰斯见面的感觉没有想象中那么充满了戏剧性，不过也并不糟糕。

另一方面，史蒂夫也同样在想，和托尼·史塔克再次见面的场景比想象中平淡，没有很托尼。他抱起女儿，替她撩了撩头发，转身走向地下停车场的方向。

他们……

倒不能说他们原谅彼此了，因为当年他们谁也没有做错什么，谁也没有不原谅谁。

他们谅解彼此了？说开了？似乎什么都说不上，曾经他们闹掰了的时候就掰得很模糊。

托妮在史蒂夫怀里咯咯笑着，用手指在嘴巴周围比划了一下，对走在后面的莎伦说：“妈妈，刚才有个留这样胡子的叔叔和爸爸说话。”

史蒂夫别过头向莎伦解释：“很久没见的一个朋友。失去联系很久了。”

莎伦下意识地回头看了看，她在人群中尚能看见远去的史塔克一家三口的身影：“那你不和他留个联系方式吗？”

“不用了。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“八成还会再遇到的。”

而另一边，摩根蹦蹦跳跳地往前，拉住佩珀的手摇晃：“爸爸刚才和金发美人聊天。”

托尼赶紧解释：“是男的，是男的！一个很久没见的朋友。史蒂夫。就是那个史蒂夫。”

“这么巧？你和他留联系方式了吗？”

“没有。不用留。”托尼耸耸肩膀，“冤家路窄。”

几天之后，幼儿园附近的停车场里，史蒂夫把手搭在车门上看着托尼，托尼也把手搭在车门上看着史蒂夫。

几十秒钟之后托尼率先开口了。

“啊。”托尼说，“你们家孩子也在这儿上学啊。”

史蒂夫看看摩根，又看看托妮：“你说的红发小帅哥该不会也是巴基家那个吧。”

“不。”托尼面色凝重地、缓慢地摇摇头，“是娜塔莎家那个。”


End file.
